battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
A Funnel Argument
A Funnel Argument is a video on YouTube uploaded to prepare for animating BFIS. This was also the pilot episode of Battle for Isle Sleep. It does not have any voice actors except Nicholas McConnell. Plot The video starts with Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball getting together. Beachball says that if they buy an Everything Machine, they can throw a surprise next to Napkin when he's asleep, so he'll wake up happy. Bugspray complains that they have no money and Everything Machines cost $25. Sunscreen then says they can make money by setting up a lemonade stand. Then Lemonade shows up and says that she'd prefer funnel cakes to lemonade, because she drank too much lemonade in the past. Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball strongly disagree with her, and they say it's because of technical difficulties. This upsets Lemonade so she walks away. Next you see Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball at a lemonade stand, where lemonade costs $25 per glass. Beachball worries that their plan is not working, and Sunscreen says it is if they just wait. Bugspray disagrees, as she thinks that no one will buy lemonade at a cost of $25, and Sunscreen responds that they will not switch to funnel cakes because they don't know where to find them. Alarm Clock then says it's 2:30 and calls the girls over to sign in to Thoughts Club, and they leave the stand. At this point, Rubber shows up, sweating, panting and thirsty. He finds the lemonade stand, and sees that no one is there, so he assumes that he can take just one sip of the lemonade without getting in trouble. However, when he puts his mouth to the pitcher, he drinks up the entire pitcher, then says "that's better" and leaves. Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball, when returning to the stand, find the empty pitcher. Bugspray complains that they forgot to guard their drink. Beachball says they used up the last of the lemonade from Candle's cooler, causing Sunscreen to upsetly think the business is ruined. Lemonade then shows up again, this time carrying funnel cakes. Bugspray then is happy and apologizes to Lemonade for talking rudely to her, and Sunscreen invites Lemonade to work with them on selling the funnel cakes, which makes Lemonade happy. In almost no time, Febreze shows up with $25 to pay for a pie of funnel cake to share with his friends, and he buys one. At night, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball are seen with the Everything Machine they bought. Sunscreen tells the girls to be quiet. Bugspray then walks over to Napkin, who is sleeping on the ground with perfect balance. She presses the button on the Everything Machine, causing a quarter of a funnel cake to appear next to him. In the morning, Napkin wakes up to find the funnel cake. He thinks it's for him, and he says he should save it for later. Trivia *This is somewhat influenced by Inanimate Insanity II Episode 4: Lightbulb plans to make a cookie pizza, which Paintbrush disagrees with. Then the entire team is happy with Paintbrush being the new team captain for the challenge. When Paintbrush's pizza is right before cooking, Yin-Yang eats it up, then Paintbrush gets mad. Lightbulb comes back with a cookie pizza and makes her team win. *The Everything Machine is supposed to say "ALL HAIL THE EVERYTHING MACHINE", but due to technical difficulties, it cannot be read. *According to BFS and BFIS, funnel cakes are really wonderful, whether or not they're expensive. *This is the pilot episode of BFIS. Goofs *The screen is generally blurry. The text at the end acts nastily. *When Febreze goes to the funnel cakes, they are in a bad position. *At the end the funnel cake is on the ground, however Napkin's arm is behind the funnel cake. *When Febreze gets the funnel cake it somehow just went to his arm. Think About It Will the girls ever find out that Rubber drank the lemonade they were selling? Write a sequel! Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Pilot episodes Category:Shorts Category:Videos Category:Help